mormonartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Orson Scott Card
| birthplace = Richland, Washington | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Novelist, English Professor | genre = Science fiction, Fantasy, Horror, LDS fiction | movement = | notableworks = Ender's Game series | influences = | influenced = | website = http://www.hatrack.com/ }} Awards 1985 Nebula Award winner for Ender's Game 1986 Hugo Award winner for Ender's Game 1986 Nebula Award winner for Speaker for the Dead 1987 Hugo Award winner for Speaker for the Dead 1987 Locus Award winner for Speaker for the Dead 1988 Locus Award for fantasy novel Seventh Son 1988 Mythopoeic Fantasy Award for Seventh Son 1989 Ditmar Award for Seventh Son 1989 Locus Award for Red Prophet 1992 Association for Mormon Letters Award for Lost Boys 1992 Hugo Award nominee for Xenocide 1996 Locus Award for Alvin Journeyman 2000 Alex Award winner for Ender's Shadow 2000 Grand Prix de l'Imaginaire for Seventh Son 2005 Association for Mormon Letters Award honorable mention for Magic Street 2006 Association for Mormon Letters Award honorable mention for Empire 2008 Lifetime Achievement Whitney Award Books 1970-1979 Listen, Mom and Dad (1977) Treason (1979) Capitol (1979) Hot Sleep (1979) Songmaster 1980-1989 Unaccompanied Sonata and Other Stories (1980) Songmaster (1980) Ainge (1981) Saintspeak (1981) Hart's Hope (1983) Saints (Woman of Destiny) (1983) The Worthing Chronicle (1983) Ender's Game (1985) Speaker for the Dead (1986) Cardography (1987) Seventh Son (1987) Wyrms (1987) Red Prophet (1988) Characters and Viewpoint (1988) Treason (1998) Folk of the Fringe (1989) The Abyss from the screenplay by James Cameron (1989) Prentice Alvin (1989) 1990-1999 Maps in a Mirror (1990) The Folk of the Fringe (1990) The Worthing Saga (1990) How to Write Science Fiction and Fantasy (1990) Eye for Eye published as a double novel with Tunesmith by Lloyd Biggle, Jr. (1990) Xenocide (1991) Lost Boys (1992) Maps in a Mirror Volume 1 (1992) Maps in a Mirror Volume 2 (1992) The Changed Man (1992) Flux (1992) Monkey Sonatas (1992) Cruel Miracles (1992) The Memory of Earth (1992) A Storyteller in Zion (1993) The Call of Earth (1993) The Ships of Earth (1994) Lovelock with Katherine H. Kidd (1994) Alvin Journeyman (1995) Earthfall (1995) Earthborn (1995) Children of the Mind (1996) Pastwatch: The Redemption of Christopher Columbus (1996) Treasure Box (1996) Stone Tables (1997) Heartfire (1998) Homebody (1998) Enchantment (1999) Magic Mirror (1999) Ender's Shadow (1999) 2000-2009 Sarah (2000) Shadow of the Hegemon (2000) Rebekah (2001) Shadow Puppets (2002) The Crystal City (2003) First Meetings: In the Enderverse (2003) Robota (2003) An Open Book (2004) Rachel and Leah (2004) Magic Street (2005) Shadow of the Giant (2005) Empire (2006) Invasive Procedures with Aaron Johnston (2007) A War of Gifts: An Ender Story (2007) The Space Boy (2007) Keeper of Dreams (2008) Series Ender's Game Series Homecoming Saga Tales of Alvin Maker The Women of Genesis The Worthing Series Short Stories Gert Fram, published in the Ensign, July 1977 The Fringe, published in The Folk of the Fringe (1989), also published in Bright Angels & Familiars: Contemporary Mormon Stories (1992) Worthy to be One of Us, published in Turning Hearts: Short Stories on Family Life (1994) Essays and Articles Families in Fiction, published in Turning Hearts: Short Stories on Family Life (1994) Plays 1969 The Morning After (premiered in 1969) 1970-1979 The Apostate (1970) Across Five Summers (workshopped in 1971) Of Gideon (1971) Stone Tables (1973) Father, Mother, Mother, and Mom (1974) A Christmas Carol (1974) Liberty Jail (play) (1975) Rag Mission published in the Ensign, July 1977 Liberty Jail (musical) (1978) Fresh Courage Take (1978) Elders and Sisters (1979) 1980-1989 A Dixie Christmas Carol (1989) Theatrical Adaptations of Works by Card Clap Hands and Sing: A One-act Play (original short story) Lifeloop: A One-act Play (original short story) A Sepulchre of Songs: A One-act Play (original short story) Poetry In a Crowded Sunday School Class, published in Sunstone, issue 2 (Spring 1976) Abel, Cain, published in BYU Studies, vol. 21, no. 1 (Winter 1981) External Links *Hatrack River (official web site of Orson Scott Card) *Orson Scott Card at Mormon Literature Database *Orson Scott Card on LibraryThing *Orson Scott Card on Wikipedia Category:1951 Births Category:Writers Category:Playwrights Category:Association for Mormon Letters Award Category:Hugo Award Category:Locus Award Category:Nebula Award Category:Whitney Award Category:To Do List